The Painter
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Menurut teman-teman Tao, Yifan adalah seorang pelukis yang eksentrik. Dan Tao, yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni lukis memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Yifan. Tapi kelihatannya Yifan tidak berpikiran seperti itu. / "Aku tertarik untuk menjadikanmu model untuk lukisanku?" / "Model?" / KrisTao fanfiction. AU.


**The Painter **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre **: Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T+, semi-M

**Summary**:

Menurut teman-teman Tao, Yifan adalah seorang pelukis yang eksentrik. Dan Tao, yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni lukis memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Yifan. Tapi kelihatannya Yifan tidak berpikiran seperti itu. / "Aku tertarik untuk menjadikanmu model untuk lukisanku?" / "Model?" / KrisTao _fanfiction_. AU.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello! _

_So, I'm officially back to write! Yeay! _

Hmm, sebenarnya aku masih punya UAS di Januari ini, tapi karena kelas sudah berakhir dan aku punya banyak waktu luang, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menulis. _Yeay, finally_!

Liburan untukku sudah 'hampir' dimulai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu liburanku dengan menulis tentunya. Rasanya otakku hampir meledak dengan segala _draft_ untuk ceritaku.

_So, thank you so much for waiting me while I'm on hiatus _:')

_You are the best_!

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**The Painter **

Tao melemparkan tongkat _wushu_nya setelah dia selesai melakukan lompatan terakhirnya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Tao berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil botol air minum dari sana. Tao menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia menghabiskan sebagian besar isi botol itu. Tao memijat lehernya pelan, dia baru saja selesai melakukan latihan _wushu_nya dan dia merasa sangat lelah.

_**Cklek **_

"Tao, sudah kuduga kau masih ada di sini."

Tao mendongak dan menoleh ke arah pintu, dia melihat sosok Minseok tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ada apa, Minseok?"

"Aku mencarimu, tentu saja. Kau lupa? Kunci kamar milikku masih dibuat ulang, aku hanya bisa pulang jika kau sudah pulang." ujar Minseok sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tao mengagguk paham, "Ah ya, kau benar. Maaf aku lupa. Makanya jangan menghilangkan kunci milikmu."

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu kalau kunciku hilang karena Yixing. Si _unicorn_ kesayangan ketua senat itu memang benar-benar pelupa."

Tao tertawa kecil, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Joonmyeon _Hyung_ tidak akan terima kau mengatakan hal seperti itu soal _unicorn_nya."

"_Yeah, whatever_. Tao, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Tugasku menumpuk."

Tao mengangguk dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, "Tentu. Aku juga ingin mandi."

Tao membereskan tongkat _wushu_nya kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Minseok. Tao dan Minseok merupakan teman sekamar di asrama universitas ini dan seminggu yang lalu Minseok kehilangan kunci kamarnya karena menitipkannya pada Yixing.

Universitas tempat Tao dan Minseok berada memang memiliki asrama di dalamnya. Hal ini semata-mata dikarenakan letak universitasnya yang berada jauh di tengah gunung. Universitas ini sendiri hanya dikhususkan untuk jurusan berdasarkan seni. Tao mengambil jurusan seni musik dengan spesifikasi vokal terutama bagian _rap_ bersama dengan Minseok, karena itulah mereka bisa menjadi teman sekamar.

"Oh, coba lihat itu. Lagi-lagi dia diikuti banyak wanita."

Ucapan Minseok memutus lamunan Tao, Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Minseok dan dia melihat sosok seorang pria dengan rambut pirang tengah dikerubungi oleh sejumlah mahasiswi.

Tao jelas mengenal sosok yang dimaksud oleh Minseok. Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan, mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa sekaligus anak pemilik yayasan universitas ini. Yifan terkenal sebagai pelukis paling berbakat di universitas ini, dia sudah berhasil menggelar banyak pameran tingkat dunia padahal dia sendiri masih berstatus mahasiswa.

Didukung dengan statusnya yang merupakan salah satu keturunan bangsawan dan juga wajah yang tampan, Yifan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa paling populer dan tentunya target dari banyak mahasiswi. Tapi sayangnya Yifan sangat dingin pada mereka semua.

Tao menatap Yifan yang berada di salah satu bangku di taman tengah universitas mereka. Tao tersentak saat dia melihat Yifan balas menatapnya, dengan gugup Tao segera menarik Minseok untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Tao memang tidak mengenal Yifan dengan baik, tapi Tao selalu merasa gugup setiap kali dia bertatapan dengan Yifan. Tatapan Yifan terlalu mengintimidasi Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao melahap _ramyun_nya sementara matanya memperhatikan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk melakukan _high note battle_. Tao sedikit mengernyit saat suara Jongdae benar-benar membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Astaga, hentikan. Aku yakin suara kalian pasti akan terdengar sampai ke ruangan Direktur Universitas." ujar Minseok yang mulai jengah mendengar nada-nada tinggi.

"Kami sedang latihan, Minseok. Jangan ganggu." ujar Baekhyun sambil melotot pada Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk melahap makan siangnya.

"Tidak biasanya kalian berlatih dengan cara seperti ini. Apa ada ujian?" tanya Tao.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Ya, tiga hari lagi ada ujian nada tinggi. Dan aku jelas tidak ingin gagal dalam ujian itu. Aku bisa mati dihajar Changmin _Hyung_ di klub vokal."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tahu siapa 'Changmin' yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae. Changmin adalah senior mereka sekaligus ketua klub vokal yang sangat sensitif soal nada tinggi, karena pria itu memegang rekor sebagai salah satu pemilik nada paling tinggi.

"Selamat berlatih, aku mendoakan agar kalian tidak gagal. Aku masih ingin berteman dengan kalian." ujar Tao.

Minseok terbahak mendengar ucapan dengan nada polos dari Tao. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae, "Tao benar, Dae. Aku masih ingin menjadi pacarmu, jadi berjuanglah. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku karena tewas dihajar Changmin _Hyung_."

Jongdae menghela nafas berat sementara Baekhyun sudah merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Hei,"

Seluruh kepala di meja itu langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara berat yang menyapa mereka. Mereka melihat Yifan tengah berdiri di sebelah meja mereka sambil membawa buku sketsa kesayangannya.

"Yo, Yifan! ada apa?" tanya Jongdae.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, "Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Tao."

"Aku?" ujar Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tertarik menjadikanmu sebagai modelku. Apa kau mau?"

Tao mengerjap, "Model?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Ya, model untuk lukisan terbaruku. Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kau salah orang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni lukis. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi modelmu."

"Tidak apa, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao melirik ke arah teman-temannya dan dari sinar di mata mereka, Tao jelas mengartikan itu sebagai '_Terima saja!_'

Tao menatap Kris, "Uhm, oke. Akan kucoba."

"Bagus, kalau begitu datanglah ke galeri pribadiku sabtu ini. Aku akan melukismu di sana."

"Y-ya, tentu." ujar Tao gugup.

"_Okay_, sampai nanti, Tao. Dan maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu makan siang kalian."

Tepat setelah Yifan menjauh dari mereka, Baekhyun langsung menjerit histeris seraya mencengkram kerah baju Tao dan mengatakan "Yifan memintamu menjadi modelnya! Ini luar biasa!"

Tao berusaha setengah mati melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun karena sumpah demi apapun Tao baru tahu kalau Baekhyun yang sedang _excited_ memiliki tenaga sekuat monster, Tao nyaris tidak bernafas karena cengkraman Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat _excited_? Apa istimewanya Yifan memintaku menjadi modelnya? Seorang pelukis memang biasa menjadikan orang sebagai modelnya kan?" ujar Tao.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tentu berbeda karena ini adalah Yifan. Dia tidak pernah melukis siapapun sebelumnya. Bahkan walaupun sudah ada banyak sekali mahasiswi yang memohon untuk dilukis olehnya."

Jongdae mengangguk, "Dan bahkan mereka rajin mendatangi galeri Yifan untuk itu. Wanita memang mengerikan kalau sudah terobsesi dengan sesuatu."

"Wah, aku yakin para wanita itu akan menangis darah saat tahu kalau Yifan meminta Tao menjadi modelnya." ujar Minseok.

"Baek _Baby_, ada apa? Aku bisa mendengar jeritanmu dari pintu _cafeteria_."

Baekhyun mendongak dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Chanyeollie! Aku punya berita bagus, Tao akan menjadi model lukisan Yifan!"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Oya? Wah, keren."

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat teman-temannya yang mulai heboh membicarakan mengenai reaksi para wanita fans Yifan soal Tao yang menjadi model lukisan Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan Tao sedang berjalan menuju galeri pribadi Yifan yang memang terletak agak jauh dari gedung universitas dan gedung asrama. Yifan memang memiliki galeri pribadi sejak dia memenangkan kontes melukis di awal tahunnya di universitas ini. Galeri ini merupakan hadiah dari universitas untuk Yifan.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti paviliun kecil. Bangunan galeri ini memang tidak berukuran besar, hanya sebuah bangunan yang keseluruhan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, dan galeri ini juga dibangun dengan konsep seperti rumah panggung.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga dan mengetuk pintu galeri tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang mendekati pintu dan pintu pun terbuka dengan sosok Yifan yang berada di balik pintu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Masuklah."

Tao mengangguk ragu dan mengikuti Yifan melangkah ke dalam galeri itu. Tao langsung terperangah saat melihat banyaknya lukisan yang berada di seluruh dinding galeri, bahkan ada juga lukisan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit disandarkan di dinding, ditumpuk dengan lukisan lainnya.

"Waah, kurasa rumor itu memang benar. Kau memang pelukis paling berbakat di tempat ini." ujar Tao dengan takjub.

"_Well_, tidak juga. Aku masih perlu banyak latihan untuk menjadi pelukis professional." ujar Yifan sambil memperhatikan Tao yang terlihat sangat kagum dengan isi galerinya.

"Jadi, dimana kau akan melukisku?"

"Oh, ya benar. Kemarilah." ujar Yifan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tao. Yifan membuka sebuah pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Tao berjalan masuk dan dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti… kamar tidur?

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk ranjang berukuran besar di ruangan itu.

Yifan mengangguk, "Ya, aku sering menginap di galeriku kalau sedang sibuk mengerjakan lukisan rumit atau lukisan besar."

"Kau akan melukisku di sini?" tanya Tao ragu.

Yifan mengangguk, "Berbaringlah di sofa itu." ujar Yifan sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berada di bawah jendela. "Dan tolong buka seluruh pakaianmu.."

Tao tersentak mendengar kalimat Yifan, dengan cepat dia menolehkan kepalanya yang tadinya sedang menatap sofa menjadi menatap Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao.

"Lepas seluruh pakaianmu, karena aku akan melukismu dalam keadaan telanjang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao yakin dirinya mulai gila saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia menuruti ucapan Yifan untuk dilukis dalam keadaan telanjang? Tao memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni lukis, jadi dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau di dalam seni ada seni yang seperti ini.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, Tuhan dia malu sekali. Yifan memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan begitu serius. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao bertelanjang di hadapan orang lain sejak dia puber.

"Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku, Tao."

Tao meneguk _saliva_nya saat mendengar suara Yifan yang entah kenapa menjadi jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bola mata yang terlihat jauh lebih kelam daripada biasanya, Tao yakin dia melihat kabut nafsu di kedua bola mata Yifan.

"Kau cantik sekali."

_**Blush **_

Oh, hancur sudah pertahanan diri Tao untuk tidak merona di hadapan Yifan. Tiga kata yang diucapkan dengan begitu serius itu sukses membuat Tao merona parah di hadapan Yifan. Apalagi ditambah dengan fakta dirinya sedang telanjang di hadapan pria itu. Tuhan, Tao benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang, dia malu sekali.

Yifan tersenyum kecil kemudian dia meletakkan pensilnya, "Sudah selesai."

Tao segera bergerak bangun dari posisinya, "Sudah selesai? Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

Yifan menatap Tao dan melirik kanvas di hadapannya, "Akan kuperlihatkan saat aku sudah benar-benar menyelesaikannya."

Tao sedikit tidak terima, tapi dia menurut saja karena menurut ucapan Minseok ada beberapa pelukis yang tidak suka karyanya dilihat oleh orang lain saat belum selesai. Tao bergerak untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang ditumpuk di ranjang.

"Tao, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu menjadi modelku?"

Tao yang baru saja selesai memakai _boxer_nya berbalik dan menatap Yifan, "Entahlah, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Yifan menatap mata Tao dalam-dalam, "Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu melangkah melewati gerbang universitas ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sayang sekali kau tidak memilih jurusan yang sama denganku."

Tao tersentak, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk membalas pernyataan Yifan.

Yifan bergerak bangun dan berjalan ke sebuah lemari kecil di kamar itu, dia membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil sebuah buku sketsa di dalamnya. "Bukalah," ujarnya sambil memberikan buku sketsa itu pada Tao.

Tao menerima buku itu dengan tangan gemetar, dia membuka buku itu dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat sketsa dirinya yang tengah berjalan bersama Minseok ada di halaman pertama buku itu. Tao bisa mengenali pakaian yang dikenakannya, itu adalah pakaian yang dia kenakan saat hari pertamanya berada di universitas ini.

Lembar-lembar berikutnya dari buku sketsa itu hanyalah berisi sketsa Tao dalam berbagai kondisi. Saat dia membawa buku, tertawa, makan, berada di antara teman-temannya, berlatih _wushu_, dan ada juga sketsa saat Tao memberi makan seekor anak kucing.

"Kau menggambar ini semua?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Aku selalu menggambarmu setiap harinya. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, maka aku akan langsung menggambar sketsa dirimu. Kau selalu terlihat mempesona hingga aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengabadikannya dalam gambarku."

Tao menatap Yifan dan buku sketsa di tangannya bergantian, "Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Tao berbalik dan mengenakan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian dia segera berlari keluar dari galeri Yifan. Yifan menghela nafas pelan dan menyimpan buku sketsa yang diletakkan oleh Tao di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak Tao menjadi model Yifan dan Tao memutuskan untuk menghindari Yifan seutuhnya. Tao tidak membenci Yifan, Tao sangat tahu mengenai orientasi seksualnya dan jelas dia merasa sangat terpesona pada Yifan. Hanya saja, Tao masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia memang tidak mengejar Yifan seperti apa yang para penggemarnya lakukan, tapi harus Tao akui kalau dia selalu merasa sedikit tidak senang saat Yifan dikerubungi oleh orang lain. Tapi Tao tidak ingin gegabah dan langsung mengartikan itu sebagai perasaan cinta untuk Yifan.

Tao mengerang keras dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali.

Minseok berdecak pelan, "Berhenti membenturkan kepalamu, kau akan menjadi semakin bodoh."

Tao mendongak dan menatap Minseok nanar, "Kau tidak mengerti."

Minseok memutar bola matanya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat partitur. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau sendiri tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku? Kau jadi aneh sejak menjadi model untuk Yifan." Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya, "Memangnya kau berpose seperti apa saat itu?"

Tao mengerang lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Oh ayolah, Tao. Ceritakan padaku.." rengek Minseok.

Tao menggeleng tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Minseok berdecak, "Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar _cafeteria_, "Oh, lihat! Itu Yifan."

Tao langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama 'Yifan'. Dan dia melihat sosok pria itu tengah berjalan melintasi _cafeteria_ dengan dikerubungi oleh para mahasiswi seperti biasanya.

"Haah, aku heran kenapa dia tidak langsung memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk menjadi pacarnya." ujar Minseok.

"Mungkin itu karena dia punya orang lain yang dia sukai." lirih Tao.

Minseok menatap Tao, "Oya? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku lebih memilih untuk memacari salah satu diantara wanita itu. Seniman itu kan berjiwa bebas, daripada menunggu dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, bukankah lebih baik mengambil apa yang sudah ada di depan mata?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minseok melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Tao dalam, "Seniman itu, apalagi seperti dia yang eksentrik dan unik, pastinya tidak suka dikekang. Jadi menurutku, dia pasti akan memilih salah satu dari penggemarnya itu, dibandingkan dengan menunggu seseorang yang disukainya yang tidak jelas bagaimana perasaannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Minseok menghela nafas, "Berbicara denganmu yang polos ini memang sulit. Jadi begini, seisi universitas juga tahu kalau Yifan itu _single_, dia belum punya pacar. Dan jika memang dia memiliki orang yang dia sukai, itu berarti orang itu belum membalas pernyataan Yifan karena Yifan masih _single_. Lalu aku yakin sekali jika Yifan mulai lelah menunggu orang itu, dia pasti berpaling. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang selalu dikelilingi wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak jelek."

"Apa? Kau akan benar-benar melakukan itu?"

Pekikan seorang gadis menghentikan pembicaraan diantara Minseok dan Tao. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah meja dua orang mahasiswi di sebelah mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang ke galeri Yifan sore ini dan akan langsung membuka pakaianku di hadapannya. Aku yakin sekali dia akan tergoda saat melihat tubuh seksiku."

Mata Minseok dan Tao membulat mendengarnya. Minseok mendesis, "Wanita memang menyeramkan."

_**Brak **_

Tao menggebrak mejanya keras dan menatap mahasiswi itu sengit. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Minseok mengerjap bingung melihat kelakuan Tao sementara kedua wanita itu menatap Tao aneh.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" ujar mahasiswi itu.

Tao tersentak, "A-aku.."

Tao terdiam, memikirkan kenapa dia langsung mengatakan itu secara refleks.

"Ta-Tao?" panggil Minseok ragu karena Tao tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Maaf Minseok, aku pergi dulu." Tao mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam tasnya. "Kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada urusan."

Minseok hanya bisa mengerjap bingung melihat Tao yang berlari kencang keluar dari _cafeteria_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berlari secepatnya ke arah galeri milik Yifan. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang dia tabrak karena dia berlari begitu cepat. Tao berhenti berlari saat dia sudah sampai di hadapan galeri Yifan, dia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena tadi hujan tiba-tiba turun saat dia berlari ke sini.

Tao melompat menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu galeri keras. Tak lama kemudian Yifan membuka pintu itu dan dia langsung menatap Tao dengan terkejut.

"Astaga Tao, kau basah kuyup. Masuklah, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Tao menangkap lengan Yifan dan menarik Yifan agar menghadapnya, "Jangan bosan padaku. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Jadi kau tidak boleh bosan menungguku. Kau tidak boleh menyerah dan memilih untuk bersama penggemarmu itu! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengizinkannya, kau milikku!"

Yifan mengerjap, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Aku belum menjadi milikmu, aku masih bebas saat ini. Ya, aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, kita tidak terikat dalam hubungan apa-apa, jadi aku masih bebas berada di sekitar siapapun."

Tao menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Tidak! Kau milikku! Aku juga menyukaimu dan aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun berada di dekatmu dan berusaha menarik perhatianmu lagi! Pokoknya aku.."

Ucapan Tao terputus karena Yifan menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Tao tersentak kecil sebelum kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Yifan dan meremas rambut Yifan.

Yifan menarik tubuh Tao masuk ke dalam kemudian menendang pintu agar menutup dengan sebelah kakinya. Yifan mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya, menggendongnya ala koala. Masih dengan posisi mencium Tao, Yifan membawa Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia membaringkan Tao di ranjangnya dengan dia berada di atas Tao. Yifan mengelus pipi Tao yang memerah, "Aku milikmu sekarang, besok, dan selamanya. Aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun, karena aku milikmu dan kau milikku."

Tao tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yifan. "Katakan itu pada seluruh penggemarmu."

"Tentu, sayangku. Tapi sekarang, kita punya suatu hal yang sangat mendesak."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Apa itu?"

Yifan menyeringai, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Pakaianmu menjadi tembus pandang karena basah, kau seksi sekali, sayang."

_**Blush **_

Muka Tao merona saat mendengar Yifan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apalagi setelah itu Yifan mengedip nakal padanya. "Me-mesum!"

Yifan tertawa, "Aku hanya mesum padamu, tenang saja. Nah sekarang, sebaiknya kita segera menghangatkan tubuhmu yang basah itu sebelum kau terkena flu."

"Ti-tidak, Yifan! A-aku –ahn, jangan sentuh itu!"

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan dari mereka berdua di dalam galeri itu.

**The End **

.

.

.

**Epilogue **

"Jadi Tao, cepat katakan padaku kemana kau pergi semalam?! Apa kau tahu aku nyaris tidak tidur karena mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Tao meringis melihat Minseok yang marah-marah padanya. Salahkan Yifan yang seenaknya mengajaknya melakukan seks semalam penuh hingga dia lupa menghubungi Minseok.

"Kemarin aku bersama Yifan.." lirih Tao.

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yifan? Kau menjadi modelnya lagi?"

"Uhm, tidak. Aku tidak menjadi modelnya lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok lagi. Jongdae mulai bergerak mengelus-elus bahu Minseok karena dia tahu baozinya itu sedang emosi saat ini.

"Uhm, itu.. a-aku.."

"Hei sayang." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Tao dan mengecup pipinya santai.

Tao menoleh dan menatap Yifan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya. Kemudian mata Tao beralih ke arah Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang berada satu meja dengannya. Mata mereka membulat _shock_ melihat adegan Yifan mengecup pipi Tao dan memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Ka-kalian.." ujar Minseok ragu.

"Hmm? Oh aku belum mengatakannya ya? Aku dan Tao sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang." ujar Yifan santai.

"APA?!"

Tao menutup telinganya saat mendengar jeritan histeris dari teman-temannya. Belum lagi pekikan histeris dan jeritan frustasi dari penggemar-penggemar Yifan yang mendengar ucapan Yifan.

'_Oh, Tuhan. Semoga aku tidak dihajar oleh sekumpulan macan betina yang marah karena pejantannya sudah menjadi kekasihku..'_ batin Tao.

**End of the Epilogue **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ini sebuah _teaser fict_ dariku, sekedar ucapan selamat datang untuk diriku yang kembali menulis setelah _hiatus_ karena kuliah, dan juga sebagai pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan _fict_ku yang lain.

_Hope you enjoy it! _

_And yes, reader, I'm officially come back now_ ^^

_Oh, happy new year! Hope you'll gonna have a better year_!

.

.

.

.

.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena **


End file.
